


Homecoming

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka finally reunites with the one she left behind to save all worlds.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	Homecoming

The view of Gyr Abania from yolback was truly breathtaking. Something that Veronyka just wanted to see again and again, from the backs of many of her mounts. And now, as she soared over the land, she felt that same awe that had struck her the first time she’d seen this view. Only… now, it was tinged by sadness. Relief, too, for this was a place that she’d thought for a few moments she’d never see again. And- there, down on one of the towering cliffs that she’d scaled once a million years ago, another sight she’d thought never to see again.

“Alpha?” she called out, jumping from the back of her yol and allowing it to fly away, leaving a purple feather tangled in Veronyka’s hair. Which she quickly tucked back beneath her hood as she knelt down to greet the tiny yellow chocobo chick, warmth welling up from inside her. Alpha gave a kweh, seeming to smile at her in that strange way of his as he lifted his tiny yellow wings. A few ilms away, she could see the tiny robotic Omega, the one that Biggs and Wedge had created for some reason. She still wasn’t sure why anyone would want to study something that had almost killed them, but… well, now she could almost understand, after what she’d been through.

Something about the tiny chocobo chick brought a smile to Veronyka’s lips as she petted him, the little bird fanning out his tail feathers as fingers brushed through the downy yellow feathers atop his head.

“Would that you could visit the world I’ve just been to,” Veronyka mused. And mayhap one day, Alpha would visit that world- she could just imagine the portal in the Ocular opening, startling G’raha into action before a chocobo chick wearing an Ironworks uniform trailed by a little robot that looked like a spider strolled through the portal. She almost laughed at that mental image. Almost.

And then, the sound of distant wingbeats, muffled by her hood, caused Veronyka to prick her ears, looking up from Alpha, hands going to hold her hood in place as she tilted her head back to gaze up at the sight of a familiar purple bird. But it wasn’t her bird, she knew by the strip of red fabric wrapped around one leg. The golden hair of the woman atop the yol was even further proof, however, and Veronyka couldn’t quite fight the grin this time, nor could she fight the tears, as Lyse hopped down from the back of the yol, her face already radiant.

“Veronyka!” Lyse called, but Veronyka was already running to her, colliding with her, Omega thankfully scuttling out of the way in time to avoid being tripped over as Veronyka wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and buried her face in Lyse’s shoulder. In her haste, she’d let the hood fall back, but right now, she didn’t care, all she could do was look up into her girlfriend’s eyes and drink in the sight of her. She looked like she hadn’t changed much, mercifully. Still the same beautiful face, unfairly perfect, still hair that looked like spun gold, the golden band glittering in the sunlight holding her hair back. Veronyka couldn’t help but reach up to touch her girlfriend’s face gently, cupping it in her hands.

“You’re still here,” Veronyka whispered, tears pricking at her eyes.

“Course I am, you know you can’t get rid of me that easily,” said Lyse, a playful tone in her voice. She clearly hadn’t been expecting Veronyka to sob and clutch her tighter, her body trembling as the emotion, the energy, was released. But she knew enough to gently stroke Veronyka’s back, noticing the change in her hair, in the fur of her ears, but not saying anything about it. Not yet.

“Sorry,” Veronyka sniffed once she’d gotten herself under control, wiping at her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. She took the handkerchief that Lyse offered with a tiny mumbled ‘thanks’ and, after wiping her face, finally looked at her girlfriend again.

“Hey, it’s okay, I can’t even imagine what you went through over there,” said Lyse, rubbing Veronyka’s arm. “I like your new outfit.”

“Thanks, we found some old relics in Eden and traded them in to a mord for clothes,” said Veronyka, still sniffing. “They’re that world’s version of kobolds.”

“I wish I could’ve gone with you,” said Lyse, and Veronyka felt her heart surge before plummeting again. Yes, it would have been wonderful to have Lyse there, but… she shouldn’t have had to see what happened towards the end, when the world had been a blinding white most times when cold wasn’t creeping along her veins and shutting out the world entirely. But for the little spot of warmth at her chest, Minfilia’s good luck charm pushing back the corruption of her aether just enough for it not to consume her. Even if she hadn’t made it exactly easy.

“Well… I mean, it’s safe now,” said Veronyka. “As safe as a world can be, I mean. Still the local wildlife to contend with but…” She shrugged. “Maybe I should ask G’raha if you can come over for a visit. Ryne would love you.”

“Wait wait wait, back up a second,” said Lyse. “G’raha tia? The guy who fell asleep in the Crystal Tower? That G’raha tia?”

“Yep,” said Veronyka, a small smile on her lips. “I was surprised too, but Astrid noticed it first somehow. She’d figured it out by that first afternoon.” And maybe Veronyka would have figured it out too, only…

“What world was it that you went to, the First, wasn’t it?” Lyse asked. Veronyka nodded. “Isn’t that the one…?” Another nod, this one coupled with a hitching of breath so that Lyse hugged her that little bit tighter. “Gods, that’s… that’s beyond cruel. I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Nyka.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Veronyka, her voice tight, tears burning her eyes.

“No wonder you went grey before your time,” said Lyse, now brushing her finger along a lock of white-streaked hair.

“Right, I was trying to hide that,” said Veronyka, casting her eyes down to her feet. “That’s… well, it is because of what happened there, but not entirely. It’s complicated.”

“Well…” Lyse took Veronyka’s hand, walking forward a few steps closer to the edge of the cliff before sitting down, pulling Veronyka down with her. “With the war over for now because of whatever’s happening in Garlemald, I’ve got plenty of time to listen to your tale. Twelve know it’ll be more interesting than what’s been happening here.”

“Oh, I know what happened there too,” said Veronyka. “But you want to know my story, don’t you?” Lyse nodded.

“You can tell me about Garlemald later,” said Lyse. “I want to know what happened to you. Clearly it was something awful. That world did more than just take Minfilia from you.”

“I saw her, before I ended up in the First,” said Veronyka. “I don’t know if anyone else did but- I saw a fragment of crystal, showing her saving the First. And then it pulled me in, it pulled us all in.”

And, after that brief introduction, Veronyka talked, stopping every few minutes to dry her tears or sip from a water flask that Lyse had provided. And Lyse listened, her hand never leaving Veronyka’s, the tiny tattoo that they’d gotten together in Kugane a million years ago still dark against her skin. Veronyka told Lyse everything- about Emet Selch, about the sin eaters, about the Light Wardens, about finding the scions and how they’d reunited. About the monsters they’d faced, the dungeons. About Titania, and how the group had taken a solid week off from adventuring after that battle, barely speaking a word to each other. About Ryne, and here her voice had wobbled again as she’d spoken of learning of Minfilia’s cruel fate, to die and then watch herself be reborn and die again and again, used as a weapon until at last Ryne had broken the cycle, a shining beacon of hope. About how the miners living in Twine used cat’s-eye charms for good luck, following a tradition started by a religion in Minfilia’s honour. About how she’d come to see Ryne as her own.

And then came the part where Veronyka faltered, guilt slowing her words, her hand drawing back from Lyse’s to fidget nervously in her lap, ears folded against her hair.

“We found out that we were becoming Light Wardens,” said Veronyka, her teeth working at her lower lip. “And- and there was nothing we could do to stop it. We all coped differently. Some of us drank, some sat in our rooms quietly, and I… I went out to Journey’s Head. Where Minfilia stopped the flood. I know, it was stupid, and it probably would’ve killed me if Ryne hadn’t been there to stop it from progressing too much. That and the charm. But I’d just… sit on a building and put my hand on that crystal wall and feel closer to her. Does that make me a bad person?” She looked up, expecting to find hurt in Lyse’s eyes. Instead, she found something rather unexpected- understanding. Gently, Lyse reached across and brushed away a tear.

“If that makes you a bad person, then I’m a bad person for trying to jump off that airship after Papalymo,” said Lyse, her own eyes swimming with tears. “It’s okay, Nyka. Really.”

“No, it’s not,” said Veronyka, her hand coming up to her hair. “I’ve got the most obvious scars out of all of us. Nobody else has hair like this, or ears or a tail like this.”

“I think it’s cute,” said Lyse, only now noticing the white tip of Veronyka’s tail which Veronyka quickly flicked away in agitation.

“It’s a constant reminder of my stupidity,” said Veronyka, her ears flat in her hair.

“Is it?” Lyse asked, brushing a hand over that white-streaked hair. “Or is it just a sign of your devotion? Your struggle?”

“Would you have done the same?” Veronyka asked quietly, looking up at her.

“I’d fight the world for you, Nyka,” said Lyse. “The world’s already taken enough from me. It can’t have you.” The conviction in her voice was almost enough to take Veronyka’s breath away.

“That’s exactly the same way I feel about you,” said Veronyka. “After everything we’ve been through… I’m not giving you up. Not ever.”

“Good,” said Lyse. “Because I have no intentions of going anywhere without you by my side. Speaking of… I have an idea that might cheer you up.”

“What is it?” Veronyka asked, watching as Lyse scooted back and got to her feet, holding out a hand for Veronyka to take. Which she did, rising to her feet.

“We’ll get you clean and then I’m going to style your hair,” said Lyse. “it might make the white a bit more obvious but… I think it looks nice on you.”

“Nice how?” Veronyka asked, following her.

“Makes you look like a fox,” said Lyse, and Veronyka blurted a laugh.

“Thanks, I guess?” said Veronyka. Lyse leaned in and kissed her, and Veronyka felt the world swirl away beneath her even before she’d remembered the words to the teleport spell.

One (longer than it should have taken) bath later in the Lochs, Veronyka sat in Lyse’s commander tent, already feeling like she was home again.

“Hair’s easier to braid when it’s wet,” Lyse explained, her own hair wet from an unexpected shared bath as she walked over to Veronyka holding a comb. Dressed casually for once in shorts that showed off every part of her toned legs and a vest that did the same to the rest of her body, Lyse sat down in front of Veronyka, beginning to drag the comb though her hair. It was pleasant enough that Veronyka couldn’t help but purr, not even minding when Lyse found tangles in her hair. It was enough just to be groomed like this, like when she’d been much younger.

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Veronyka asked, opening her eyes.

“Nope, that’s a surprise,” said Lyse. “I’ll only tell you that it involves braiding.” Veronyka smiled, a sense of contentment filling her now that she’d told Lyse about everything that had happened.

The feeling of her hair being combed, being styled and braided, was so soothing that Veronyka felt her consciousness slowly ebbing away. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d fallen asleep sitting up, though it was nice not to collapse in an exhausted heap.

“Done!” Lyse announced, waking Veronyka, who gave a tiny ‘mrrp’ and stretched. She noticed immediately that her hair no longer touched her shoulders, though her fringe had been changed and now came down past her eyes, parted on each side of her face.

“You didn’t cut all my hair off while I was sleeping, did you?” Veronyka asked, looking at her girlfriend, eyes wide.

“No! Gods, no,” said Lyse, recoiling. “Here, I’ll get you a mirror.” But Veronyka’s hands were already seeking out her hair, surprised to find a braid over the front of her head and another braid over a very high ponytail filled with her hair. Another braid came down over her left shoulder, the tip of it white. Though… following the braid with her hand, Veronyka quickly noticed that it was all the same braid.

And now, with a mirror in front of her, Veronyka drank in her new appearance.

“It’s… different,” said Veronyka, turning her head from side to side.

“There’s a lot of white in the ponytail but it’s just another foxy part of you,” said Lyse. Veronyka gave a small smile, but her happiness was growing as it hadn’t in weeks now.

“Thank you,” said Veronyka, tears on her lashes again. “And not just for my hair. I didn’t know you had it in you to be able to braid hair, actually.”

“Hey, I had to tuck it up under a hat for years, I’m kind of a pro at it by now,” said Lyse with a laugh. “But also… that’s how a lot of girls used to wear their hair back when Ala Mhigo was, y’know, free. I figure that, as its liberator, you deserve to have that.”

“Is your hair too long to do that?” Veronyka asked.

“Nah, the little braid just gets in the way,” said Lyse, shrugging. “D’you like it?”

“I love it,” said Veronyka, grinning at her girlfriend. She reached out and pulled her into a hug. “And I love you, just in case I haven’t said it enough. I really hope I can take you on my next adventure.”

“Me too,” said Lyse, her arms wrapped warmly around her girlfriend. “Me too.”


End file.
